


*My Favourite Mistake*

by LokiLover14



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Little bit of a slow burn, M/M, More tags to be added, Spell Backfire, Temporary Amnesia, They don't know who they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: While fighting the avengers one of Loki's spells aimed at Tony backfires and causes them both to be affected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first FrostIron Fic 
> 
> Been working on this for a while, got hit with a bit of inspiration on it, its a bit short for the first chapter as i want to see what kind of response i get first. 
> 
> Thank you to LaLopez1981 for the help i needed to get this out. XX

They were fighting Loki yet again, They had no idea why he had appeared the way he did or what his reasons were. 

It wasn’t an option not to go fully assembled, as they had no idea what he was gonna do so they went to face him. When they got there though at first he was nowhere to be seen. 

Every time he appeared it turned out to be a clone, obviously he was playing with them.

As Tony looked he was unaware that the real Loki had appeared not far behind him, watching him as his magic whirled around his fingers and grew bigger between his hands. He never took his eyes off the man of iron. 

“Tony look out” Cap shouted as he saw Loki take aim. 

He turned around just as Loki sent his magic in his direction, and lifted his arm up firing off a shot from his repulsors.

The combination of both caused it to still hit Tony but also caused a ricochet and sent it back towards Loki both of them getting flung backwards and landing them both unconscious on the ground.

A little bit further back Steve stands from crouching behind his shield and runs over to where Tony is unconscious, touching a part of suit and the helmet retracts, allowing him to check his pulse. 

“Hey guys we need to get him back to medical” he says touching his earpiece. 

He looks over at where Loki is also lying, as Thor is checking on him. Both him and Thor then pick up and carry the both back to the jet, heading off in the direction of the tower. 

 

As Tony starts to come to hearing voices he mumbles and groans.

“Hey he’s waking up” 

Tony comes to opening his eyes slowly and looking up as the ceiling comes into focus.

He turns his head toward the direction of the voice, he sees a blond haired man staring back at him. 

“Tony?” Clint asks watching him

He just looks back at him, he doesn’t recognise him and he doesn’t know how he got there or where he is as he looks away from the man.

“Who are you?” he asks before looking back.

Clint eyes wide in shock replies “You’re kidding me right? He says 

Tony continues to stare back as the man looks at him in disbelief. 

When he doesn’t say anything else to him, the blond haired guy looks panicked.

“Jarvis i need Banner now” he says 

“Of course Mister Barton” 

Tony sits up quickly at the sound of a voice come out of nowhere, looking around for the source of it. 

“Whoa! what was that?" 

 

Clint holds his hands up in a placating manner, as he walks closer to Tony. “It’s ok that’s just Jarvis, he’s an A.I that helps run things around here." He says

Not long after Bruce walks in and over to where Clint is and a very confused looking Tony.

“What’s the problem? Jarvis just told me you needed me urgently." He asks

Clint points towards Tony who is just staring back at them blankly. Bruce walks up to Tony’s side looking him over before speaking.

“Tony, you ok?” he asks 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he replies 

Bruce looks from Tony to Clint then back, “You really don’t know who we are?”

Bruce and Clint exchange a look. Bruce takes of his glasses and presses the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before sighing and putting his glasses back on.

When Tony gets no response, he feels himself starting to get irritated, “Why am i here?”

“You got hit and knocked unconscious so we brought you here” Bruce replied

“Ok that’s one answer” He says “Am I going to be ok?” he asks

“Yes you have no major injuries” Bruce replies “Just some minor scrapes”

"Who are you?" He asks pointing towards the others 

“That’s Clint” He says pointing to the blond who’s been watching them ever since Bruce came in. 

“I’m Bruce” he says gesturing to himself. “I’m a Doctor” 

Tony nods before throwing back the sheets sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at Bruce for the answer to one other question. “Who’s Tony?” He asks

“You are”


	2. Chapter 2

He had lured them out to him and was playing with them, he watched as they looked for him and conjured clones, it could’ve been boredom who knows. He watched Stark then teleported to not far from where he was.

His magic building as it wound around his fingers and between his hands, as he sent it towards the man of iron he heard the soldier shout out to him. 

Still watching his magic, Stark turned around and held out his metal covered hand firing a shot out of his armor, it collided with the blast merging for a split second then headed back towards him. 

The last thought that went through his head before he was thrown backwards and in to unconsciousness was “Oh Shit” 

 

Thor put Loki in the cell and walked out, after the door closed behind him, he stayed there watching and waiting for his brother to wake up

When Loki came back to consciousness, he had no idea where he was or why he was there. 

He sat up and looked down at what he was sitting on, it was a bed of sorts but not his, in fact when he took a look around he found his surroundings entirely unfamiliar, as was the tall, muscular looking and broad shouldered man with long blonde hair that was seemingly standing there watching him as he looked around his cell. 

Loki sat back on the bed and looked over at the blonde man, unsure of what to do next. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this again, but there is no escape this time brother” Thor says 

Loki stares back at the man in confusion, did the man just call him brother? 

“Why am i here, and who are you? Loki enquire’s

“This is not the time for jokes, tell me what magic you used on Stark. He replies with anger.

Further confused Loki asks “Magic?” 

“Stop playing games! Thor says the anger in his voice rising more, “Your magic has done something to him and you will tell me what it is .”

Not getting an answer angers Thor even more and he bangs on the glass of the cell with a fist.

“ANSWER ME!!!” he shouts 

Loki recoils a little when the man does that and looks at him for a moment before he replies.

“How can i give you answers i don’t have when i don’t know who you are or how i got here?” he asks

Thor growls a little, banging his fist again in temper, “I’m tired of your games” he says before turning around to leave. Just before the door closes he turns back round to Loki to say one more thing.

“This isn’t over brother i will be back”

 

Thor joins the other avengers in the communal lounge, they watch him as he walks in and sits down with a huff. When he looks up he notices they are staring at him.

“Loki is playing games and will not tell me but i will not give up” he says 

“What did he say exactly?” Steve asks 

Thor huffs again in frustration and crosses his arms across his chest. 

“Jarvis can you play the video please?” Steve asks 

“Of course Captain” he replies and the wall across from them lights up with the recording. 

Looking at the person on the screen, tall dark and wearing a lot of leather, up until now he had been quiet and just watching everyone but then Tony is the first one to speak after it finishes.. 

“Who is that? He asks and looks at them all in turn. 

Silence is his answer for a moment then Steve replies . “That’s the reason you woke up in hospital Tony. 

 

The next time Thor comes back from speaking to Loki, he has a look on his face that says i don’t know what to do. 

When Steve notices he comes over to him, “Thor?” he says 

Thor looks up at him, and is asked again. “Thor what is it?” 

“I do not think he’s lying” he replies “When i talk to him about what happened he genuinely seems to have no idea what i’m talking about” he adds

Steve just watches the varied emotions on Thor’s face, before he asks “has he done it before?” 

Thor replies “it is true that my brother is a master of deception and a talented liar, but this time it’s in the way he speaks when he answers me, he truly does not seem to know who i am” 

Steve thinks on what he’s been told for a moment, before he adds “maybe someone else should go and talk to him?” 

Tony gets up before anyone can reply and heads to the elevator, “I’ll go” he says just as the doors open and he steps in, the voice of Steve cuts off as the doors shut. “Tony no wait…….” 

 

Tony detoured to the kitchen before making his way down to Loki, when he enters the room he doesn’t see anything at first, it’s only when he gets closer he sees him lying down. 

He stands there looking at him, the way his long dark hair is splayed out, the long length of his body lying on the padded bed in the cell, the way his hands are resting over his stomach, and his long legs.

He watches him for a few more moments before he speaks. “I bought you something to drink” he says holding up the bottle of water in his hand..

Loki opens his eyes at the voice and sits up to see a muscular, dark haired man standing there with his hand outstretched towards him. He stands up and walks forward a little looking over the man before him.

When he gets closer the one thing that stands out to him is the hazel eyes staring back at him.

Loki watched the man, looked at his dark hair, and what looked like a finely sculpted beard. 

“I’m Anthony Stark* He says to Loki, 

“But the others seem to call me Tony” He adds

The name sounding immediately familiar, from when the other one was demanding answers from him when he first woke up.

“You are the one Thor was talking about.” Loki replies 

Tony nods 

 

“Have you come to yell at me too? He asks 

Shock appears on Tony’s face for a second before he replies “No” 

I watched how you were when Thor was here and thought you are exactly like me, i don’t know who i am, only what they’ve told me.

Loki listens as the man speaks trying to find some recognition but there is nothing. 

“You don’t know who you are either am i right?” Tony asks

Loki nods “and we have no memory of each other either” Tony adds and Loki nods again.

“So i thought maybe you could use a friend that’s why i bought you this” he says gesturing to the bottle of water he’s been holding. 

He watches the man walks up to the cell and place the bottle in the slot, then walk back to where he was standing. 

Loki stares over at the man for a moment or two, before looking over to where the water bottle is, before making his way over slowly to take the bottle out. He walks over to the bed and places it on the floor before turning back around to Anthony. 

Looking at him, this is the only one who has shown him kindness so far and believed him. 

“ Thank you…….Anthony” he says smiling 

Tony smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> And my tumblr is f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston, and RDJ ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know. 
> 
> www.facebook.com/LokiLover14onAo3
> 
> f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com
> 
> My love for the Marvel universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, RDJ, and Tom Hiddleston, ;)


End file.
